


i got a heart rush (it ain't slowing down)

by saturndust



Series: Bemily Week 2019 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Bemily Week, Bemily Week 2019, But like I'm the least funy person ever so pls bear with, But like barely there, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, Secret Relationship, just worked better in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: Beca Mitchell and Emily Junk were notorious for, to put it plainly, hating each other’s guts.But nothing can provide any sort of explanation as to why Emily has Beca pushed up against a library shelf.





	i got a heart rush (it ain't slowing down)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done this in a while because A-Levels and I don't get along but here we go

Beca Mitchell and Emily Junk were notorious for, to put it plainly, hating each other’s guts. Though they had a similar circle of friends (whom they hung out with separately - for obvious reasons) the two were Barden Secondary School's famous frenemies… minus the friends part. Really just the enemies part. 

 

Their friends would find it interesting (read stressful) whenever they would cross paths, one half being with Beca, the other with Emily. None of the girls were exactly sure about why they hated each other, all they knew is that they did and that  _ they _ would be the ones listening to the endless amount of complaints about the other girl. That, however, doesn’t stop the younger years from coming up with various theories about this supposed “iconic” rivalry between the captain of the girls' lacrosse team and the secretary general of MUN, both also co-captains of the school. 

 

“I heard that Beca and Emily dated the same guy and either Emily stole him from Beca or Beca stole him from Emily.” Was what Stacie heard from an “existing girl” (i.e. a girl that had been there since year 7) who was being asked about the rivalry by a new girl. 

 

“That’s ridiculous Jen,” piped up another girl, “obviously Beca hit Emily with one too many lacrosse balls when they were in year 10, Emily thinking it was deliberate and thereby thinking Beca hated her.”

 

“You’re both ridiculous, obviously it’s because…”

 

You get the picture.

 

Regardless, the two had been each other’s rivals since year 10 practically; they were barely 15 years old and already at each other’s throats. Sharing almost every class with your rival can prove to be fun… for the other people not involved that get to watch the other fume with rage as the other flaunts her better grade or outfit or appointed position in the school. Beca’s telltale mark of Emily irritating her being her deepening her scowl as she readjusts the collar of her blazer; Emily’s being a readjustment of her tie as she straightens her back with dignity. 

 

Although, with a petty rivalry like theirs that everyone knows about you need a lot of pride and dignity, because as soon as you stagger and she wins, everyone knows because everyone’s watching. 

 

But none of the previously stated information can provide any sort of explanation as to why Emily has Beca pushed up against a library shelf. The latter’s hand clutching the former’s school tie and pulling her impossibly closer, Emily’s hand knotting into her brown hair whilst the other is pulling the smaller girl closer by her belt loops. 

 

As Emily lets out a small whine Beca pulls away all too quickly, pulling Emily’s bottom lip forward with her teeth as she smirks at her, a smirk that Emily’s all too familiar with but one that provides a much different message than the one her peers gather from it; fondness and warmth and even a bit of flirtation rather than snark, competition and coldness. 

 

“Nuh uh.” Beca scolds, smirking and shaking her head teasingly as Emily tries to capture her lips again. Beca slipping out from where she had her pinned to the shelf, to sit on the desk behind them, letting Emily stand between her legs as the tall girl tugged on the blue-eyed girl's belt loops in an effort to bring her close again. “You have to be a little quieter Junk.” She sings, Emily pouting, their eyes now more level as the higher table Beca was sat on gave her a bit more height. 

 

“No one’s here though Bec.” She whines, leaning forward to kiss under Beca’s jaw, making the lacrosse captain’s knees weaken and her eyes flutter, tilting her head to give Emily better access. 

 

“We don’t know that sweetheart,” Beca counters, finally managing to get words out as Emily sucks a hickey just above her collar bone, her hands still in Emily’s hair, “I told Chloe I’d be in the library late doing a project but that doesn’t mean she won’t come to check on me.” She said before gasping quietly as Emily nipped at her pulse point. 

 

“I’m being careful, I promise,” Emily reassured Beca before she could warn her about ‘visible marks’, “I know Barden’s golden girl can’t be seen with mysterious looking bruises on her neck whilst she tries to bring home the nationals trophy.” She whispered huskily into Beca’s ear, a chill running down the older girl’s spine. 

 

“That doesn’t mean that that lacrosse captain can’t mark the sec-gen instead...” Beca whispered, nipping at Emily’s ear as the taller girl pulled back, a gleam in her eyes as she grinned at her. 

 

That grin was far too mundane and perky for Beca’s liking. She hated how effortless Emily was with stuff like this. With her reputation as a rule follower and level 9 student was what she’s known for across their year group since they both started in year 7 Beca definitely did not expect  _ this _ side of Emily when they had started… whatever this was. 

 

As Beca pulled Emily into another searing kiss she kissed her with all she had, her fingers dancing down the nape of Emily’s neck, goosebumps rising as a result as the taller girl melted into the blue-eyed girl. 

 

Both pulled away as oxygen became an issue, Emily leaning her forehead against Beca’s as a small smile spread across her face. 

 

“Just saying, if you were a gavel, I would bang you,” Emily muttered, Beca pulling back as she frowned at the brown-eyed girl. 

 

“Sorry what?” She asked, pure confusion crossing her face as she stared at the MUN nerd stood across her. “Did you really just use an MUN pick up line on me?” 

 

“Would all be forgiven if I said ‘I Ecuador you’?” Emily giggled, Beca pursing her lips before letting loose a laugh of her own. 

 

“You’re so lucky you’re pretty,” Beca murmured, pulling Emily close again, “otherwise your pick up lines would’ve completely failed in their mission to seduce me.” Beca smiled against Emily’s lips.

 

“I must be very lucky considering I have a girl like you.” Emily hummed as she pecked Beca's nose, then her cheeks and forehead and lips once again. 

 

“That luck has definitely run out now.” Said a third voice, making the two jump apart as if the other was on fire. 

 

Emily’s hand immediately went to her mouth, both in an attempt to stifle her startled gasp and the other to wipe away remnants of Beca’s pink lipstick from her lips. The sight of the red-headed girl with an amused smirk on her face and arms folded making both girls freeze. 

 

“Hey, guys!” The redhead chirped, picking a book from the shelf adjacent to her in one swift motion, flipping it open to a random page and flicking through leisurely. 

 

Beca was rendered speechless as she let her eyes drift to the side, wide in a mixture of panic and just confusion upon Chloe discovering them, at Emily who was looking between Chloe and Beca in just as much confusion as the tiny brunette. Both girls’ looks reading “do you know what’s going on because I’m simultaneously terrified and confused.” 

 

“Oh feel free to continue, don’t mind me.” Chloe hummed, winking at Beca who flushed a bright shade of red. “I’m just waiting for the others,” Chloe added, trailing off. 

 

“Dude… what the f-- wait. What do you mean by ‘the others’?” Beca asked, hopping off the table and looking at the ginger. 

 

“Oh, I texted the rest of the girls as soon as I heard Emily. You’re right Bec, she needs to be far quieter, you’re in a library, after all, the main rule of this place being to be quiet.” Chloe tutted, shaking her head as if this was a completely normal, everyday situation: finding two of your friends who you thought hated each other’s guts making out in the library after hours. “Oh and if you’re wondering how I figured it out… it’s because I’m a genius.” Chloe sighed dramatically, batting her eyelashes and throwing another wink in Emily’s direction this time. 

 

“Bit far fetched Ginge.” Fat Amy said, coming from around the corner, followed by all 7 of the other girls, all wearing matching smug grins. 

 

“Oh, this is it, this is hell. I knew my Aunt Cathy was right.” Beca groaned as Stacie smirked at her. 

 

“The only sin, my dear, is when Emily’s between your-”

 

“OKAY!” Emily swiftly interrupted, unconsciously taking her embarrassed girlfriend’s (??? was that what they were???) hand and squeezing it gently, feeling the small girl physically relax next to her.

 

“Anyway, we all knew you guys were together, to be honest.” Stacie hummed nonchalantly. 

 

“I mean, when Chloe told us you were working this late in the library - aka when it’s closed and the librarian has gone home - we knew that the only other person in this school who knows where the library key is was Emily,” Aubrey explained. 

 

“Also the eye sex was about as subtle as a gun.” Cynthia Rose snorted, earning a high five from Fat Amy. 

 

“Plus Beca actually started brushing her teeth for five minutes instead of her usual thirty seconds that she brushed them for after she and Jesse broke up,” Ashley added. 

 

“Her breath smelled worse than my brother’s chicken coop.” Flo murmured, pulling a face in disgust, the smell seems to come back to her in a scarring memory, Beca flushing red in even more embarrassment. 

 

“Okay, that is not true at all.” Beca defended grumpily. “I ate a box of tictacs every day, I swear.” 

 

“Plus I read her text messages.” Chloe piped up.

 

“YOU WHAT?” Beca whirled around to face the redhead.

 

“Hey! Flo literally compared your breath to a chicken coop and you get mad at  _ me _ for being nosey? Also known as my most well-known characteristic? This is ginger discrimination.” Chloe gaped, shaking her head. 

 

“Were we really that obvious?” Emily asked, changing the topic and still holding Beca’s hand. 

 

“Not to the rest of the school but we knew you guys were dating.” Cynthia Rose said.

 

“Oh we’re not-” Emily said in an attempt to correct her. 

 

“Well you know now, Emily’s my girlfriend. And I really  _ really _ like her.” Beca stated simply, turning and facing the girl in question, smiling at the grin that spread across the tall girl’s face and the twinkle in her brown eyes. 

 

“Ugh get a room Shawshank.” Amy fake gagged.

 

//

 

It was definitely shocking though to the younger girls that found Beca Mitchell waiting outside of Emily Junk’s French classroom (after her own German lesson) to walk her back to the boarding houses or to find Emily smiling adoringly at Beca, adjusting her red and black striped tie in the dinner queue. 

 

The whispers of year seven girls about how they hated each other literally yesterday after seeing Emily peck Beca’s lips before she rushes off to a paid extra or in the half time of Beca’s lacrosse games. 

 

Even teachers were taken aback when they started to voluntarily partner up on projects in lessons and the whole school was left shocked when Beca decided to give MUN a try, the SecGen of Barden MUN herself losing her train of thought in the middle of answering a point of information because Beca was staring at her whilst students from their own school as well as various others looked on in pure fascination as to how Barden’s famous enemies were suddenly… not?  

 

Yeah, Emily Junk and Beca Mitchell definitely didn’t hate each other anymore. Just the opposite really. 


End file.
